Tansy's Book of Warriors One-shots
by A Petaline Tansywish
Summary: This is my collection of Warriors one-shots. Read and hopefully enjoy. :D Mostly LeafClan challenges.
1. Last breath

Sunningrocks.

ThunderClan and RiverClan had always fought over them.

And for what? A couple more tail-lengths of hunting ground?

After all, we both just wanted the same things: Food to feed our elders and kits, food to keep the Clan strong.

But I knew the matter would never be settled. This was a battle we would never win, yet never lose.

I was locked in battle with my opponent; an older warrior like me, by the looks of it.

One of his claws snagged my left ear, and the pain was sharp. I reared back, but then charged toward him and slammed my head into his flank, knocking the breath out of the tom.

Getting back on his paws and locking his gaze with mine, he curled his lips back in a snarl. He swiped at me with one forepaw, but missed. I did the same, landing a blow to his right shoulder. He stepped back few paces, and I stepped forward.

Then, he leapt at me. I swerved to the right, but not enough, and a few of his claws snagged my shoulder, ripping fur out. Rearing back, I slashed at his muzzle and clawed open his nose. That sent him running back into the throng of ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors, battling for the smooth rocks each of us claimed to own.

My heart was still racing. I turned my head and I saw Tigerclaw fighting a large cream tabby she-cat. She had pinned him to the ground, and I raced over to help him. Batting her ears with unsheathed claws, she jumped off of Tigerclaw and ran over to help one of her Clanmates.

I sprinted over to Tigerclaw and whispered in his ear. "Do you think we can hold them off?"

He just looked at me blankly. "What do you think?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

Tigerclaw leaned in closer to me. "What do you _think_?" Then, he stepped back a few tail-lengths, and lunged at me.

"Tigerclaw!" I yowled as he dug his claws into my shoulders, pinning me down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm never going to get to be deputy if you're alive," he growled.

I was shocked. Tigerclaw was killing me, just because he wanted my position of authority? To be leader one day? I mean, I'd always known him to be an ambitious cat, but usually a cat we could look up to. Not now. Now, he was a reckless tyrant, hungry for blood. And it was too late; he had flipped me over on my stomach, and was about to do the death bite.

Right before he did, though, I saw a small black cat staring at us in shock, his jaws stretched wide. Ravenpaw.

I wanted to scream at him to run for help, or tell Bluestar. But before I was able to say a single word, I felt intense pain at the back of my neck.

The world went black as I sucked in my last breath.


	2. Only one

**Hello there! This is my second StormClan challenge, my first one was Last Breath. It was about Longtail. I realized I just posted it without any info. :O Anyway, this one-shot is about my favorite medicine cat. Ever! :) Read on, and thanks! :D (By the way, ****StormClan is a wonderful forum and our awesome admin is Stormbreeze100. I'm sure she would let you join!)**

* * *

Nobody trusts me.

Not now, anyways.

Not after I supposedly killed Moonflower.

It wasn't me who actually did the killing.

I just interpreted the omen.

"She was your sister!" they say. "How could you?"

How could I _what_?

I could not have prevented her death.

Maybe a warrior could have.

I did not kill her.

I do not know what they are all fussing over.

I loved her like a cat _should_ love their littermate.

I know she'll be happy in StarClan.

Or I hope, at least.

And now, whenever I interpret and omen, they turn their backs and shake their heads.

I am just trying to help.

Why does no one understand that?

I do not understand either, sometimes.

What makes me a little sad is her kits.

They barely ever talk to me.

One of them is destined for greatness.

Something along those lines.

I told her the omen, and she shrugged it off.

That is, until she saw a vision.

It took a sign from StarClan to get her to believe a cat who speaks with them regularly.

Then, she somewhat believed me.

And I guess that's good enough.


	3. My name is

**Hello kittes. It's me Tansy, back after a long time of not posting anything. :( I have been active on LeafClan though, a (dying) forum created by Leafpelt of ThunderClan. If you want to go check It out and maybe even join, that would be faboo. :) This is actually a challenge for LeafClan that I wrote on the spur of the moment. Here it is. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own warriors?**

* * *

My

My kits

My kits are

My kits are feared

My kits are feared because

My kits are feared because of

My kits are feared because of what

My kits are feared because of what their

My kits are feared because of what their father

My kits are feared because of what their father did.

I

I do

I do not

I do not know

I do not know why

I do not know why other

I do not know why other cats

I do not know why other cats disrespect

I do not know why other cats disrespect them.

They

They have

They have done

They have done nothing

They have done nothing wrong.

I

I am

I am afraid.

What

What if

What if they

What if they are

What if they are outcast

What if they are outcast from

What if they are outcast from the

What if they are outcast from the others?

I

I will

I will have

I will have to

I will have to lie.

I

I only

I only want

I only want the

I only want the best

I only want the best for

I only want the best for them.

I

I do

I do not

I do not care

I do not care what

I do not care what they

I do not care what they think.

I

I will

I will do

I will do what

I will do what it

I will do what it takes

I will do what it takes to

I will do what it takes to protect

I will do what it takes to protect them.

My

My name

My name is

My name is Goldenflower.

And

And I

And I am

And I am not

And I am not afraid.


End file.
